


Ángeles como tú

by littletommo28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Famous Harry, Fluff and Angst, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Illnesses, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Photographer Louis Tomlinson, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletommo28/pseuds/littletommo28
Summary: Louis no es lo que Harry necesita y Harry no es el indicado para Louis.Al final del día, las dos cosas terminan siendo mentira.“Cariño, ángeles como tú no pueden bajar al infierno por mí.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo Uno

**Capítulo Uno**. 

Era casi mediodía y la ciudad de Londres ya se encontraba en movimiento. Había comenzado el fin de semana, por lo que las calles no estaban tan transitadas como otros días. Sin embargo, desde el tercer piso de su edificio, se escuchaba el murmullo de los coches y el molesto sonido de la vecina del primer piso que adoraba cantar por las mañanas.

Pero para Louis, el día no había comenzado aún.

Los molestos rayos del sol que reverberaban por su ventana debían ser lo suficientemente molestos como para robarle el sueño, pero lo cierto es que no fue exactamente la luz la causante de que se despertara.

—Louis.

Alguien lo sacudió por los hombros, intentando despertarlo.

—Louis —insistió.

Solo se ganó un gruñido cansado de su parte.

—¡Lou!

Nada.

—¡Louis, Lou, _Lulu_!

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Louis William Tomlinson!

—Cierra la boca, Niall —gruñó este por fin. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, incapaces de abrirse por el cansancio.

—Tengo hambre.

Louis maldijo en su interior y se removió en la cama para darle la espalda.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—No hay nada en el refrigerador.

Louis decidió no responder y hundió su cara aún más en la almohada, que ya comenzaba a adquirir un olor extraño. Debía de lavar las fundas pronto. ¿Hace cuánto que no cambiaba sus sábanas? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres? _Ugh_. Odiaba hacer lavandería.

Niall siguió picándole la espalda. Tal vez si pretendía que no existía lo dejaría en paz.

—¡Louis!

—Joder... ¿¡Qué quieres!? —exasperado, se giró hacia Niall, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Niall se tomó unos segundos para responder. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Louis no le daría un puñetazo, volvió a hablar.

—Es que tengo hambre.

—Ya me dijiste eso.

Louis volvió a dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada pero siguió con los ojos puestos en su amigo, quien se quedó quieto en la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Niall? Ve a tu habitación, necesito dormir.

—Son las once de la mañana.

Louis no contestó y Niall siguió jodiendo.

—¿Me haces el desayuno?

Incrédulo, Louis rió sin mucha gracia. A veces se preguntaba si Niall de verdad tenía los veinte años como aparentaba.

—Te juro que un día de estos voy a terminar echándote del piso —masculló entre dientes.

De mala gana, se incorporó en la cama y se puso de pie.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Solo si haces mi cama.

Niall sonrió radiante como el sol de verano.

—Hecho.

Desayunaron huevos revueltos medios quemados, pero a Niall no pareció importarle y se atascó hasta que terminó con el estómago a punto de reventar.

Louis tomó una ducha rápida y se alistó para salir a trabajar. Aquel día tenía programado ir a fotografiar una fiesta infantil y la abuela de la mocosa —que cumplía a penas un año— había pedido que llegara unas horas antes para fotografiar a la niña y a la familia.

Estaba casi seguro de que la niñita no recordaría la fiesta unos años más adelante, y que solo era una excusa para que los adultos se pudieran juntar y tomar. O al menos eso hacía su familia cuando él era pequeño.

Pero tampoco le importaba. Mientras le pagaran por su trabajo, lo demás no era asunto suyo.

Niall estaba sentado en el sofá del salón con su portátil sobre el regazo cuando Louis abrió la puerta de su piso compartido para irse.

—Ya me voy —avisó. Tomó su chaqueta del perchero y apretó el agarre de su mochila. Niall giró su cabeza para mirarlo —. Llegaré tarde esta noche, para que por una vez en tu vida intentes prepararte algo decente para cenar.

—No te prometo nada. ¡Arreverchi!

Louis rodó los ojos.

—Se dice _arrivederci_ , Niall.

—La misma mierda —lo oyó decir —. ¡Oh! ¿Puedes traer leche cuando regreses? Ayer usé de la que tienes ahí en la nevera y creo que está pasada.

Louis negó con la cabeza y decidió no responder antes de salir del departamento. Debía apurarse si quería alcanzar el metro.

El lugar que le había indicado su clienta estaba alejado de sus rumbos habituales. Para llegar tuvo que caminar unas cuadras después de bajarse en la estación del metro.

Llegó a un complejo privado bastante... elegante y visiblemente costoso. Las calles estaban repletas de césped increíblemente verde, adornado con flores, plantas y árboles de los que desconocía el nombre. Las casas —o mejor dicho mansiones— estaban separadas unas de otras por varios metros, ya que todas tenían grandes áreas verdes y decoraciones ridículamente inútiles y costosas.

Ve tú a saber; cosas de ricos.

Revisó en su celular la conversación con su clienta para recordar el número de casa que buscaba.

_128, portón dorado. Dile mi nombre al guardia y te dejará pasar._

Hizo una nota mental del número de la casa y guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Una vez que estuvo frente a un portón dorado gigante, visualizó al guardia adentro de una pequeña caseta al lado del portón. El hombre estaba desparramado perezosamente sobre su silla, con un palillo de madera entre los dientes y con su vista fija en una televisión ridículamente pequeña.

Louis se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención del guardia, quien a penas alzó una ceja al verlo.

—Vengo con Anne Styles.

El hombre se sacó el palillo de la boca y tomó una hoja de papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Nombre —pidió.

—Louis Tomlinson.

Vio al guardia sacar una pluma y escribir algo en el papel.

—¿Eres tú el estilista nuevo? Debiste haber llegado hace dos horas.

Louis alzó una ceja pero se mantuvo impasible.

—No. Solo soy el fotógrafo.

—Ya.

No se dijeron mucho más y el hombre apretó un botón y el portón se abrió.

—Suerte.

Louis le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza y decidió no pensar demasiado en por qué necesitaría suerte para hacer su trabajo.

Frente a la puerta principal de la casa había una pequeña glorieta donde estaban estacionados algunos autos. Louis visualizó un BMW y dos Audis aparcados. Suspirando, siguió caminando hacia la puerta de entrada.

La mansión frente a él podía ser descrita como lujosa. Tenía paredes blancas y grandes ventanales. Había varias columnas que adornaban el perímetro. Louis observó la construcción asombrado. Nunca había pisado una casa tan grande. Se fijó en los detalles de la puerta. Los bordes eran de una madera oscura tallada, probablemente valía más que un año de renta de su piso. El resto de la puerta era de cristal traslúcido cubierto con vinilo.

Desde afuera podía escuchar voces animadas y música que jamás había escuchado en su vida.

Se acomodó su chaqueta de mezclilla y tocó el timbre.

Una mujer bastante joven de pelo castaño y liso le abrió la puerta. Intentó poner su menor sonrisa pero terminó haciendo una mueca.

—Hola, soy-

—¡Gracia al cielo! —exclamó, alivio escrito en su rostro. Se giró para hablarle a otra persona —. ¡Mamá, el estilista está aquí!

—Eh..

Miró el tripié en sus manos y la mochila sobre su hombro que tenía el nombre de _Nikon_ escrito en letras legibles.

¿Estilista? ¿En serio?

La mansión era aún más impresionante por dentro, amplia y sofisticada con piso de mármol. Pero no tuvo tiempo de observar ya que la joven lo tomó por los hombros y lo guió hasta las escaleras, donde los dos empezaron a subir hacia la planta alta.

—¿Eres Roberto, cierto? ¿O era René? —preguntó mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo. Luego le restó importancia con un gesto de manos —. Bueno, lo importante es que estás aquí, ¿qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo? ¡Te estuvimos esperando toda la mañana! Mi madre ha estado vuelta loca, te lo juro. No sé si le dará gusto o coraje al verte.

Louis no entendía nada.

—Señorita, yo-

—Dime Gemma, por favor, ahorrémonos los formalismos —lo interrumpió.

Llegaron al segundo piso y una mujer de mediana edad salió de una de las habitaciones con las manos en la cintura y su pelo recogido en lo alto con un broche. La reconoció casi de inmediato, era su clienta.

—Louis, qué tal —saludó Anne con aire cansino.

La otra chica, Gemma, frunció el ceño.

—¿No eras Rodrigo?

No tuvo tiempo de replicar ya que Anne habló de nuevo.

—¿Y el estilista? —le preguntó a la más joven.

Gemma lo miró a él, y por primera vez, Louis tuvo la oportunidad de hablar.

—Soy el fotógrafo —medio sonrió.

La chica pareció tomar unos segundos para procesarlo y asintió con la cabeza, pero tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y por qué me dejaste pensar que eras el estilista? Jesucristo, es que en esta casa siempre termino haciendo el ridículo...

Louis quiso replicar pero a penas pestañeó y la chica comenzó a alejarse hasta perderse por uno de los pasillos de la casa.

Miró a Anne, quien suspiró y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

—Lamento todo este malentendido —rió nerviosamente —. Hemos estado un poco estresadas con la fiesta porque va a venir mi otro hijo que no vemos hace eternidades y bueno... El estilista nunca llegó, la decoración no quedó como queríamos, mi nieta no para de llorar, ya sabes.

Louis no sabía pero le dedicó una sonrisa de boca cerrada y un asentamiento de cabeza.

—No hay problema.

—Sé que te cité con antelación para tomar fotos antes de que llegaran los invitados pero no estamos listas así que... ¿te parece si te acompaño al jardín para que te instales? Te compensaré por el tiempo perdido.

La mujer había pagado sus servicios con antelación, así que Louis tampoco podía quejarse.

—Claro.

—Bien. Perfecto —dijo más para sí misma que para Louis.

Guió a Louis a la planta baja y recorrieron los amplios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una gran cocina, donde había una puerta hacia el patio, que estaba decorado con globos y flores. Había un par de mesas largas y muchas sillas con listones exagerados. Cada lugar tenía su plato y cubiertos correspondientes. De centro de mesa había un arreglo de dalias, lirios y claveles preciosos. Louis tuvo que abstenerse de pasar los dedos por su pétalos o de acercar su nariz para inspirar su aroma.

Louis jamás podría pagar algo así y lo sabía. Y la mujer había dicho que los arreglos no había quedado como querían...

Anne lo dejó en el patio para que se instalara.

Tampoco es como que hubiese demasiado que instalar.

Acomodó su tripié y dejó su mochila en el suelo mientras fotografiaba por mero gusto los centros de mesa. Las dalias le traían muchos recuerdos. Con un suspiro triste, capturó lo mejor que puso su esencia y se encargó de que la cámara les hiciera justicia.

Varios minutos más tarde, Anne y Gemma, quien sostenía a una pequeña niña en brazos, salieron al patio. Las mujeres iban arregladas de pies a cabeza, con vestidos largos y veraniegos pero sin perder la sofisticación. La niña, por su parte, iba con un vestido púrpura y un listón floral en la cabeza.

A Louis no le encantaban los niños, pero debía admitir que esta se veía adorable.

Anne la presentó como su nieta, y se sorprendió al escuchar que Gemma era la madre siendo tan joven. Dada la forma que la chica la sostenía con tanta gentileza y el parecido entre ellas, no debió de haberle sorprendido, pero lo cierto era que que Louis siempre fue lento para atar cabos.

Les tomó fotos y sonrió a Gemma cuando le pidió que le tomara fotos exclusivamente a los ojos de su niña. Eran verdes con toques de azul. Preciosos.

Una hora más tarde, los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Louis se masajeó la cien, sintiendo una familiar punzada en su cabeza. Suspirando, se obligó a poner su mejor cara. No era un buen día pero haría su mejor esfuerzo.

§

Llevaba dos horas fotografiando invitados y cumpliendo peticiones de fotos ridículas, pero no se quejó una sola vez.

Anne le ofreció de comer y se negó con una sonrisa, explicándole que él traía su propio almuerzo. Louis solo quería regresar a su piso y ver de esos videos absurdos que le gustaban a Niall. Se estaba aburriendo mucho.

Cuando le dieron ganas de orinar, se giró para entrar a la casa y buscar el baño, chocando con alguien en el proceso.

—Lo siento —dijeron al unísono.

La persona soltó una pequeña risa y Louis lo miró por primera vez a la cara.

Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces y asegurarse de cerrar la boca para que no le entraran moscas.

Se trataba de un chico alto, de piel blanca un poco bronceada. Tenía el pelo largo y rizado y un sombrero que le adornaba la cabeza. La camisa que traía puesta estaba desabotonada hasta por debajo de su pecho. Louis pudo notar los tatuajes en su torso, y la cruz que colgaba de su cuello.

Y sus ojos, verdes como dos esmeraldas, lo miraron con curiosidad.

Tragó saliva.

—Perdona, no te había visto —se excusó torpemente.

—No hay problema —aseguró. Su voz era grave. Sonaba casi como una grosería viniendo de unos labios tan rosados y bonitos.

No pudo formular una respuesta coherente cuando lo vio sonreír. Tenía hoyuelos.

Hoyuelos.

Louis se quería matar.

Con dificultad, se aclaró la garganta e introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans negros ajustados. Nunca sabía que hacer con ellas cuando se ponía nervioso.

—Bueno, eh... —gesticuló con la mano para que el desconocido le dijera su nombre.

—Harry.

Louis ladeó la cabeza.

—Harry —repitió. De verdad tenía que ir al baño, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se quería quedar donde estaba. Harry tampoco se había movido y sus ojos no habían abandonado los suyos. Parecía que estaba esperando a que algo pasara. ¿Esperando qué?, pensó—, tengo que ir al baño, pero si necesitas que te tome alguna foto...

Louis tomó su cámara y Harry lo detuvo.

—No es necesario —volvió a sonreír. Louis se sintió expuesto cuando los ojos de Harry recorrieron su rostro —. Lo siento, no te entretengo más. El baño está pasando la cocina en el pasillo derecho —le indicó.

—Gracias.

Harry volvió a sonreírle y Louis trató de imitar su gesto.

Solo cuando lo vio alejarse hasta donde estaban los otros invitados fue cuando pudo volver a respirar.

Fue al baño y se reprendió a sí mismo en el espejo por ser tan incómodo. No era la primera vez que veía un hombre atractivo. Se había cruzado con muchos en su vida. Recordó sus épocas de oro cuando lo único que hacía era salir de fiesta cada semana e ir de cama en cama con diferentes chicos. Se sintió idiota.

No le era difícil ligar ni hacer conversación con cualquiera. Y ahora ni siquiera podía mirar a otro hombre medianamente decente sin que le temblaran las manos.

Era patético.

Regresó al patio donde estaba la fiesta. Si no le hubieran dicho que la fiesta era en celebración del cumpleaños número uno de una niña, jamás lo habría adivinado. La chiquilla estaba dormida en uno de los sillones que adornaban el jardín con una manta de unicornios sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Mientras tanto, los adultos reían y tomaban.

—¡Louis! —escuchó que llamaron su nombre. Buscó rápidamente entre las personas y ubicó a Anne, quien le hacía señas animadamente con la mano para que se acercara —. ¡Ven acá, por favor!

Se acercó a ella con su cámara colgándole del cuello.

Gemma y Harry estaban a los costados de la mujer. Louis intentó ignorar la mirada del último.

—¿Puedes tomarme una foto con mis hijos? ¡Oh, y mi nieta! ¿Dónde está mi nieta?

Gemma le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Mamá, está dormida. Tomemos una de nosotros.

Louis no había caído en cuenta del parecido entre los tres. Gemma era muy parecida a Harry, solo que ella tenía los ojos color miel y el cabello liso como su madre. Comparando las diferencias de Anne con Harry, Louis supuso que sus rizos debió de haberlos heredado de su padre.

Pestañeó y se reprendió mentalmente por pensar en cosas tan banales. Eso no importaba.

—¿Quieren que se las tome cerca de la cañada? —señaló hacia donde terminaba el terreno. Había una vista hermosa de la ciudad de Londres y el sol estaba a nada de empezar a ocultarse. Louis sabía que esos últimos rayos del sol resaltaban la piel de los modelos cuando hacía fotos al aire libre.

—¡Buena idea! —Anne sonrió con la fuerza de mil soles.

Les tomó fotos hasta que la luz del sol se extinguió. Anne estaba encantada de capturar cada memoria con sus hijos mientras ellos parecían estar cansados de tantas fotos.

—Creo que son suficientes.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Gemma.

Anne volvió con sus demás invitados y Gemma la siguió. Louis se quedó repasando las fotos que acababa de tomar cuando alguien frente suyo se aclaró la garganta.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Harry.

—¿Louis, cierto?

—Sí —intentó sonreír.

Harry era muy intimidante y no era justo para Louis.

—Eres más joven que los fotógrafos que suele contratar mi mamá —comentó de la nada, ladeando la cabeza —. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Louis?

—Veinticuatro.

Harry asintió para sí mismo.

—¿Puedo ver las fotos? —señaló la cámara.

Louis pestañeó y se quitó la correa del cuello.

—Claro —le tendió la cámara con un poco de nerviosismo. Le había costado un ojo de la cara y le causaba un poco de ansiedad que alguien más la tomara. Harry pareció notar su escepticismo.

—Tranquilo, no la voy a tirar —sonrió de lado. Había un destello de curiosidad y burla en su mirada.

Harry ojeó las imágenes mientras Louis se mordía el labio nerviosamente. Normalmente tenía mucha confianza acerca de la calidad de sus fotos, eso no le preocupaba; sabía que era bueno en lo que hacía. Su profesor de arte en la universidad se había asegurado de recordárselo. Pero tener a Harry cerca lo ponía un poco de los nervios.

Debía comenzar a salir más seguido. Se había convertido en un ermitaño y era inaceptable que se sintiera así ante la mera presencia de un chico de labios bonitos.

—Son buenas. Me gustan —confesó Harry, tendiéndole de nuevo la cámara con cuidado.

—Gracias —sonrió de verdad.

Harry miró hacia donde estaba su madre y su hermana discutiendo algo sobre el pastel y Louis lo oyó suspirar.

—Me encantaría quedarme a charlar contigo, Louis, pero tengo que intervenir —señaló hacia su familia.

—Claro, anda.

Harry le dedicó una última sonrisa y se alejó de él.

Si Louis se quedó mirando sus largas piernas por más tiempo del necesario nadie tenía por qué enterarse.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Capítulo Dos.**

  
Louis acudió a su revisión mensual y salió de la clínica de mal humor. Niall caminaba a su lado tentativamente; tenía miedo de decir algo que hiciera explotar a Louis.

Incluso el cielo se notaba molesto, no había rastro de sol y estaba lleno de nubes negras.

—Tengo que ir al estudio.

Niall suspiró aliviado. Louis sonaba irritado, pero no con él.

—Te llevo.

—Puedo tomar el metro.

Su amigo hizo una mueca.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Niall, no tengo diez años, puedo valerme por mí mismo —dijo, repentinamente molesto, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo.

—Lou, el doctor dijo-

—Sé lo que el doctor dijo.

Louis era necio. Increíblemente testarudo y orgulloso. No le gustaba depender de nadie. Niall solo quería ayudarlo, le preocupaba que algo le sucediera estando solo por la calle. Era cierto, Louis no era un niño, pero dadas sus circunstancias, sería imprudente dejarlo que hiciera de las suyas.

—Voy a llevarte, Louis. Me queda de camino.

Por su tono de voz, Niall no había dado oportunidad de discutir, así que Louis suspiró resignado y lo acompañó hasta donde estaba aparcado su coche.

Niall tenía una Pick-up vieja, con la pintura azul un poco desgastada. La trataba como si fuera su hija. Hasta le había puesto nombre el muy payaso. _Dorothy_ , la llamaba. La vez que Niall le contó a Louis sobre su afección hacia el automóvil, Louis hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no reírse en su cara.

Gracias al tráfico de la ciudad de Londres, tardaron veinte minutos en llegar al estudio de fotografía donde Louis trabajaba.

—Me llamas cuando quieras que pase a recogerte —Niall dijo cuando su amigo se apresuró a bajarse del coche.

—No es necesario.

Niall lo miró mal y Louis tomó aire, resignado.

—Está bien, pesado. Yo te llamo.

Esta vez vio a su amigo sonreír antes de que desapareciera por las calles.

Louis entró al estudio, Liam estaba tras el mostrador, frunciéndole el ceño a la computadora.

—¿Se volvió a caer el sistema? —preguntó Louis para anunciar su presencia —. Hola, por cierto.

Liam alzó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

—Hola. No. Es este pedazo de chatarra que ya no funciona bien. ¡Es como un maldito dinosaurio! Te apuesto lo que quieras que esta basura lleva existiendo más años que yo. No sirve para una mierda. A penas la prendí y ¡boom! Ya dejó de funcionar.

Louis rió. Liam era uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y el único con quien hablaba realmente. El chico tenía su misma edad y era bastante agradable. En un principio le pareció atractivo, con su cabello castaño y mirada inocente, pero después se dio cuenta de que Liam era una persona un poco... especial. Louis ya se había acostumbrado a su corta paciencia y a que maldijera todo lo que no le agradaba. Y aunque le tuviese cariño, a veces podía ser frustrante.

—Amanecimos bravos, eh —se burló.

Liam le enseñó el dedo corazón.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que era tu día libre.

—Lo era, pero dejé secando unas fotos anoche y la clienta va a venir a recogerlas mañana.

Anne había estado mandándole mensajes los últimos días para insistirle sobre las fotos, como si a Louis se le hubiera olvidado.

—¿Y esta clienta es amistosa? Porque no tengo ganas de recibir más clientes como el del otro día. ¡El hombre me arrojó el dinero a la cara Louis!

Este rió.

—Tranquilo. Dijo que quería verme a mí. Así que yo la recibiré.

Louis se quedó unas horas en el estudio, revelando algunas fotos de otros clientes. Antes de irse llamó a Niall como le había prometido. Tomó las fotos de Anne y las colocó en un sobre.

Una vez en casa, se tomó su medicamento antes de irse a dormir. Por alguna razón, estaba sintiéndose más cansado que otros días.

§

Al día siguiente llegó al estudio a las cuatro de la tarde. Liam estaba en su descanso y Anne no tardaría en llegar. Louis se quedó tras el mostrador, tonteando. Quiso prender la computadora, pero como Liam dijo, el pedazo de chatarra se quedó con la pantalla negra y jamás encendió.

Resopló. Comenzó a repiquetear el escritorio con sus dedos, pretendiendo fascinación por la mancha de plumón que nadie se había esforzado en limpiar.

Se relamió un dedo e intentó borrarla. Atrapó su labio inferior con sus dientes y sus ojos se entrecerraron en señal de concentración. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la persona que había entrado al estudio y ahora se encontraba frente a él hasta que esta se aclaró la garganta.

Louis elevó la mirada y se congeló en su lugar.

—Hola, Louis —sonrió el chico de hoyuelos familiares.

Debió verse como un idiota, pero es que Louis no supo cómo reaccionar. Se quedó con la vista fija en sus orbes verde esmeralda y entreabrió los labios para hablar pero nada salió.

Si Liam lo hubiera visto, seguro habría armando una orquesta de risas a sus expensas. 

—Soy Harry, no sé si me recuerdas. El otro día-

—Claro. Sí... sí te recuerdo —interrumpió. Su voz se oyó desconocida a sus oídos. Las palabras salieron torpemente de su boca y quiso ponerse una bolsa encima de la cabeza para jamás tener que ver a nadie en su vida y así ocultar su miseria de los ojos del mundo.

¿Cuándo se volvió en una persona tan incómoda?

_Por Dios, actúa normal, no es tan difícil, Louis._

—Oh —Harry sonó genuinamente sorprendido y sonrió aún más. Louis se preguntó cómo es que era humanamente posible que alguien se viera tan tierno e intimidante sonriendo. No era justo. Nada en ese hombre era justo. Hasta su cabello naturalmente ondulado caía sobre sus hombros de una forma que debería ser ilegal.

—No... No esperaba verte aquí —confesó.

La sonrisa de Harry vaciló.

—Es que mi mamá no pudo venir —explicó. Sus largas manos se alzaron hasta quedar descansando en el mostrador. Louis siguió el movimiento y reparó en sus largos dedos llenos de anillos. _Madre mía. Concéntrate, Louis_ —. Le surgió un compromiso y me pidió venir a recogerlas —se rascó la nuca —. ¿No hay ningún problema, cierto? Porque si ella tiene que firmar algo o...

—¡No! —Louis lo cortó rápidamente y hasta se sobresaltó por la intensidad de su gesto. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar de nuevo —. Es decir, no es problema. Solo necesito que me des el recibo —en cuento Louis dijo esas palabras, la expresión de Harry cambió a una asustada y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par —. ¿Anne te dio el recibo, verdad?

—Eh...

Harry rebuscó en sus bolsillos de su chaqueta y pantalón con expresión preocupada. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y su nariz arrugada.

Después miró a Louis con cara de disculpa.

—No tengo el recibo —suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinando sus chinos. Louis se distrajo por un momento —. Mi mamá debió de haber olvidado dármelo. ¿No puedes darme las fotos sin el recibo? 

Louis intentó ofrecerle una sonrisa reconfortante, pero estuvo seguro que no le salió igual de bien a como le salían a Harry.

—Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero no puedo hacerlo o me meteré en problemas —le dijo Louis —.Verás... mi jefe es un poco estricto con estas cosas. Sé que tú eres su hijo y que si te las diera terminarían sanas y salvas en manos de Anne, pero por políticas del estudio no puedo hacer eso. Lo siento.

Louis de verdad lo sentía y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Nunca se había sentido mal cuando a algún otro cliente le sucedía lo mismo. Debía ser Harry y sus ojos de cachorrillo abandonado. Seguro era eso.

—Entiendo —Harry asintió con la cabeza —. Tendré que decirle a mi mamá que venga mañana.

Harry se quedó unos segundos tras el mostrador. Tal vez esperando a que Louis dijera algo, pero no tenía nada que decir.

Eventualmente se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Bueno, nos vemos, Louis.

Louis lo vio caminar hacia la salida. No supo qué fue lo que pasó, pero antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba llamando el nombre de Harry para que no se fuera.

—¡Harry, espera!

El chico se quedó con la mano congelada en la perilla de la puerta y se giró para ver a Louis.

—¿Sí?

—Yo, eh, _uhm_. Podría hacer una excepción. Solo necesito que firmes un... una nota —seguro se metería en problemas. Pero no importaba. Ya lo había dicho.

_Idiota, ¿quieres que te despidan?_

—¿En serio? —Harry sonrió esperanzado.

—Sí.

 _No_.

—¡Genial!

Harry regresó al mostrador y Louis le pidió que le hiciera una nota de recibido con su nombre completo, fecha y firma. En el estudio jamás hacían eso, ya que su jefe lo prohibía. Sin recibo tenían prohibido entregar fotos. Pero claro, Louis era imbécil y quería quedarse sin trabajo. Ni siquiera supo de dónde sacó la idea de la nota. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

La peor idea de su vida.

Al menos la sonrisa de Harry hacía que no se sintiera tan mal.

—Listo.

Louis tomó la nota y le entregó a Harry el sobre con las fotografías.

—Gracias —Harry las tomó y no tardó en abrirlo para darles una ojeada.

Louis no sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo, sus manos jugaban con el hilo flojo de su camiseta para calmar sus nervios. Decidió tomar el banquillo de Liam y sentarse mientras Harry miraba las imágenes.

—Son... —Harry no terminó su frase. Miró a Louis con ojos grandes —. Son muy buenas.

Louis sonrió en modo de agradecimiento. Nunca fue bueno para recibir halagos.

—A mi mamá le van a encantar.

—Ya vio la mayoría de ellas —soltó Louis de modo conversacional —. Se las envié por correo. Pero siempre es diferente verlas en físico.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y asintió.

Ya no había mucho más que decir y el silencio que prosiguió fue un tanto incómodo. Louis por alguna razón no quería que se fuera pero no se le ocurría nada más que decir.

Harry miró su reloj como si se le hubiera hecho tarde para algo.

—Louis —dijo en ese tono bajo, lento y atrayente —. La verdad es que-

No pudo terminar ya que Liam salió de la parte trasera del estudio e hizo una aparición ruidosa, sin percatarse de la presencia de Harry, miró a Louis.

—¡Louis! ¿¡De nuevo te comiste el sándwich que dejé en la nevera!? ¡Estaba ahí hace unas horas y... oh —paró su arrebato cuando visualizó a Harry, quien le dedicó una sonrisa de boca cerrada —. ¿Qué tal?

Louis reprendió a Liam con la mirada.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado.

Suspirando, Louis se aclaró la garganta.

—Harry solo venía a recoger unas fotos.

El susodicho miró a Liam por unos segundos y luego a Louis.

Liam tenía esa expresión en su rostro como si estuviera reflexionando algo en su cabeza.

—Me pareces familiar, hombre, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado? —fue lo que dijo su colega, colocando una mano en su cintura. Harry ladeó la cabeza.

—No creo. Tal vez me estás confundiendo con otra persona.

—No lo sé. Siento que te he visto antes.

—Liam —Louis lo miró con ojos de ahora no, por favor.

Harry parecía fuera de lugar mientras los otros dos compartían un duelo de miradas.

—Ya me iba de todas formas —medio sonrió. Sus ojos recayeron en las orbes azules de Louis —. Gracias por las fotos.

Harry se giró y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Liam ya estaba hablando.

—¡Que tengas un buen día, vuelve pronto!

Y así fue como Harry se fue del estudio, dejando a un Louis deseoso de saber qué era lo que el chico quería decirle.

—Eres un idiota —Louis le dijo a Liam, quien tuvo el cinismo de hacerse el ofendido. Sin más, se marchó a la parte trasera del estudio.

§

—¿Cuánto tardarán las jirafas en vomitar? —Niall se llevó un puño de palomitas a la boca mientras se desparramaba en el sofá junto a Louis.

—Las jirafas no vomitan, Ni.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

—Busca en internet —le dijo Louis sin despegar la vista del televisor. Niall sacó su móvil y comenzó a teclear.

—Oh, tienes razón.

—Te lo dije.

—¿Tenías esta información tan valiosa y jamás la compartiste conmigo? —preguntó con aires de incredulidad.

—No pensé que te importaran las jirafas y sus actividades gástricas, Niall.

Continuaron viendo la televisión, compartiendo algún comentario estúpido de vez en cuando.

Así eran sus tardes de domingo. Era bastante deprimente a decir verdad, pero a Louis ya le había dejado de importar, y Niall parecía bastante entretenido mientras tuviera comida chatarra que llevarse a la boca.

Anne le había mandado varios mensajes de agradecimiento tras recibir las fotos de que dio a Harry.

No había estado teniendo mucho trabajo últimamente. Su día normal se resumía en ir al estudio y tomar fotos para algunas modelos de una compañía de productos dermatológicos con los que tenía convenio el estudio.

El último trabajo medio interesante que había realizado había sido la fiesta de Anne. Y ya tenía ganas de hacer algo que no fuera encerrarse en el estudio con las modelos de siempre.

Los fines de semana, trataba de no pensar en su trabajo y la situación tan rutinaria en la que se había acostumbrado a vivir después de huir de Doncaster.

Suspiró y de llevó su vaso con jugo de naranja a la boca. 

Estaba en medio de un episodio de _Doctor House_ cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesita.

Miró el aparato y regresó su vista a la tele. No tenía ganas de charlar con nadie.

—¿No vas a contestar? —Niall preguntó.

—Quien sea que me busque puede esperar a mañana —respondió con desinterés.

—¿Y si es una emergencia?

Louis bufó y tomó el móvil. El número en la pantalla era desconocido.

—¿Bueno? —contestó.

Del otro de la línea hubo silencio.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? —volvió a preguntar.

Escuchó murmullos entrecortados y frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando la persona habló.

—Hola, Louis.

Esa voz.

Louis abrió los ojos como platos, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Niall.

¿Cómo había conseguido su número?

—Harry, hola —dijo en modo de saludo. Niall alzó una ceja como preguntando quién es ese.

—¿Cómo estás? —empezó a decir el chico. Su voz se escuchaba aún más grave por teléfono. No le dio oportunidad de responder cuando volvió a hablar —. Seguro te parece extraño que hable a tu celular. Y antes de que te asustes quiero decirte que se lo pedí a mi mamá porque necesitaba hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó, sorprendido por el torrente de información que acababa de recibir.

—Sí. Siento llamar tan repentinamente. ¿Estás ocupado? ¿No interrumpo nada, cierto?

Louis miró la bolsa de patatas fritas sobre su regazo, el vaso de jugo a medio terminar y el anuncio en la tele sobre un reductor de grada milagroso. Torció el gesto.

La respuesta era no. Pero por alguna razón, no quería que Harry lo supiera.

—Un poco, ¿qué sucede? —mintió.

—Seré breve, entonces —comenzó por decir —. Verás, tengo un trato para ti, Louis. Pero no sé si sea prudente discutirlo por teléfono. ¿Crees que podamos vernos algún día de la próxima semana?

Louis parpadeó, procesando la información.

—¿Un trato?

—Sí. O bueno, una propuesta de trabajo, mejor dicho —aclaró —. ¿Tienes libre el miércoles por la tarde? ¿Como a las cuatro?

Dejó pasar unos segundos.

—Sí... —frunció el ceño.

—Excelente —soltó. Louis escuchó voces del otro lado de la línea —. ¿Conoces el café que está por Oxford Street?

—Creo que sí, pero-

—Ahí te veré entonces —lo cortó, sonó agitado —. Lamento de nuevo ser tan inoportuno. Te explicaré todo el miércoles. Nos vemos, Louis.

Para cuando Louis musitó un adiós, la línea ya se había cortado.

Louis dejó su móvil sobre su mesita y regresó a su asiento, un tanto desconcertado.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Niall con curiosidad.

—Un cliente —se limitó a responder.

Niall no preguntó más. Louis se quedó pensativo unos momentos, y aunque tenía la vista fija en la televisión, su mente estaba en otra parte. No acababa de entender qué había sucedido, pero pensar demasiado le daba dolor de cabeza.

Esa noche, las estrellas brillaban con una luz distinta en el cielo oscuro. Nadie tenía que saberlo pero, cuando se fue a dormir, justo antes de cerrar los párpados, imaginó un par de ojos verdes, brillantes y honestos. Los cuales fueron reemplazados rápidamente por otras imágenes.

Louis tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en un niño bonito.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Espero que les guste tanto como a mí :)
> 
> —Diana.


End file.
